The band of the millenium
by yugiohrocks123
Summary: Yugi has been abanded by his old friends and Yami is now a jerk. But once Yugi's sister Yukari comes to town she decided to form a band. With the help of some millenium items, this could be Yugi's chance to let Yami and the others know how he felt.
1. Enter Yukari

**hey guys srry I haven't been writing a new girl and a new world for a while but I had a cool idea and I just had write about it.**

**enjoy**

Yugi sat in his room quietly playing his electric guitar. It was a gift from his grandfather, before he had died. The song Yugi was playing seemed sad. It was a song reflecting his pain.

Yami had gotten his own body 3 months ago and attracted all the attention. He had then turned into a full blown jerk. Yugi was constantly in his room. He only played when Yami wasn't around. Yami didn't even know about Yugi having a guitar.

Yugi heard a few knocks on the front door then a doorbell ring he quickly hid the guitar and ran downstairs. Yamu and the others had been at a concert. And they shouldn't have been back till midnight. It was only 11:30. Yugi opened the door and saw a girl with crimson eyes and tricolored hair.

"It's been a while Yugi." Said the girl. Tears came to Yugi's eyes, tears of joyhe hugged the girl tightly. "Yukari! I can't believe your here!" Yugi exclaimed happily still crying. Yukari took Yugi's hand and smiled. "It's good to see you too brother." Yukari said.

"How are you here?" Yugi asked letting go of her, Yukari had been in tour for the past four years. She had an amazing singing talent. Yukari and Yugi were separated when they were 14, and they were now 18. "You didn't hear?" she asked Yugi shook his head. " I'm starting a band. I wanted you to join." She explained

"Wow! Really? But how would you find other members?" Yugi asked "I thought you would know some people. So I'd like to go to school with you tomorrow." Yukari said Yugi was ecstatic.

half our later

Yugi and Yukari sat on the couch talking when the door was being slammed on Yugi hid behind the couch. "Relax Yugi I'll handle this." Yukari stated calmly walking to the door. She had been trained in self defense just invade someone were to rob her. She wasn't easy to scare.

she opened the door and saw a blonde a brunet girl and a guy with brown hair all behind a guy who resembled Yugi except much taller.

"What do you want?" Yukari stated plainly. She was caught off guard when the girl shook her hand wildly.

"Oh my god! Yukari I'm your biggest fan! Just call me Tea!" Tea said Yukari pulled her hand away.

"Uh uh. So who are you?" Yukari asked looking at the boys sternly. "I should ask you why your trespassing in my house." the boy said Yukari narrowed her eyes and gave a little growl.

"Your house? I live here." Yukari said "No you don't!" the boy shouted Yukari stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"I'll only ask this one more time. Who are you?" She said sounding a little irritated

"The names Yami." he retorted "Well then Yami I would like you to step off my property." Yukari said menacingly moving toward Yami.

"And if idont?" Yami asked folding his arms.

"Take her Yami!" Shouted the blonde "Fine by me." Yami said and lunged forward at Yukari but just as fast as he pounced Yukari was behind him.

She tapped his shoulder and as soon as he turned around she side kicked Yami in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Yami's friends grabbed both of Yukari's arms she smirked and shifted her weight and rolled back and made both of them fall close to the end of the road.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yami shouted Yukari looked back and saw Tea shocked Yukari grinned at her. " boo" she said Tea fled in fear. Yukari walked back to the door and walked inside.

"Does that answer your question? Now GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" She exclaimed slamming the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked "nothing I couldn't handle." She said folding her arms and legs. "Some guy named Yami tried to pick a fight with me so I put him in his place." Yukari explained.

"WHAT?!" Yugi shouted "Something up was he a friend if yours?" Yukari asked

"He was. until he totally forgot about me and treated me like dirt." Yugi said tightening his fists. Yukari put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me he won't bother you anymore." She assured her brother he smiled

"Is my old room still as I left it?" Yukari asked "yeah. It hasn't changed." Yugi said Yukari stood up happily "alright. Well good night Yugi." She said waving and heading up to her room.

small time skip.

Yugi laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Yukari was protective and kind, he had no doubt that he would be better.

while in Yukari's room Yukari is sitting in her bed like a ball clenching an ancient looking object.

next day

thst motioning Yukari was making breakfast and had already packed her and Yugi's lunch. Yugi walked down stairs groggily he saw Yukari and his mood seemed to change almost instantly.

"Hey Yugi. Careful it's hot." Yukari said passing him a plate if hash browns and eggs.

Yugi quickly ate his breakfast. "Well we should get going." He suggested after Yukari finished eating. She nodded in agreement and took a backpack Off the chair and walked outside with Yugi.

Once they got to school Yukari saw that people were snapping pictures of her with their phones. Yugi felt strange walking with her while everyone stared. They were about to walk in into school when Yukari dropped all her books. Yukari fell back with a thud dropping all her books.

"Watch it." Said a tan boy with sandy blonde hair that was sticking out every which way. "Um sorry." Yukari said Yugi hid behind his sister.

"yugi who was that?"

"Oh that's Malik. He's really scary." Yugi said he still seemed scared thinking about it.

yukari couldn't help but think he was decent looking. She shook off her thoughts and started to walk into class.

time skip

Yukari strode in front of the class, her long tri colored hair down pass her back. She smiled at the class.

"Hi my name is Yukari Moto. It's nice to meet you."


	2. A fight unfolds the beginning of a band

**hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter anyway here is chapter 2 I don't own any if yugioh or the songs Yukari sings. I only own this story line and Yukari. Let me know if I should add anything to the story.**

The moment Yukari said her last name everyone was shocked to hear she had the same last name as Yugi. She quickly took her seat next to two pale boys and a tan boy with grayish purple eyes and blonde hair.

Yukari took out a book on anceint Egypt and wrote down a few things in her note book. The pale boy looked at her and noticed her book.

"Do you like ancient Egypt?" He asked in a British accent "Yeah." Yukari answered plainly, she looked at the other pale more serious looking boy next to him.

"Tell me are you and that boy related."

"What? Oh no Bakura and I aren't related in the slightest." He said at the sound of his name Bakura's head popped up.

"what did you say Ryou?" the boy asked "oh the new girl wanted to know of we were related." Ryou said "Nope." Bakura said "Trust me." Said the tan boy.

yukari noticed this boy looked somewhat like Malik except not such big hair. Plus this boy had more 'kind' features.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked "the names Marik." He said it was almost like Malik's name.

"well it's nice to meet you. Say, do you guys know where Yugi went he was just here." Yukari asked noticing Yugi wasn't in his seat. She also noticed four other free seats.

"no but Yami tea Joey and Tristan are missing too." Ryou pointed out Yukari had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stood up quickly and ran out quickly. To her surprise no teacher noticed. She saw out of the corner of her eye the three boys she just met.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukari asked "Well Yugi's our friend too." Marik said

so Yugi did have friends, that was good but he could be in trouble. She ran as fast as possible. When she got outside she saw Yami holding Yugi up by his shirt. Yukari and the others froze.

"this is what you get for your sisters stupid actions!" Joey exclaimed Yugi cringed and Yami threw Yugi to the floor. Yukari couldn't stand to watch this progress. She stormed up to the jerks bullying her brother.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted the group froze in fear. "We are so screwed." Tristan said Tea nodded in agreement

"OH YOUR GONNA BE MORE THAN THAT!" Yukari exclaimed approaching the group of bullies. Tea started to run away but Yukari punched her in the stomach causing her to collapse.

Yukari couldn't stand people picking on her brother, she was protective. And now that these people are doing the one thing she despises, they will wish they were never born!

"Ryou, Marik, go see if Yugi's alright!" She shouted to them they nodded and ran to Yugi's side.

"Bakura can you fight?" Yukari asked Bakura looked more than happy at the last word.

"With pleasure." He said cracking his knucles Yukari gave a little smirk. "You get Tristan and Joey, I'll take down Yami." She said narrowing her eyes.

Without a second thought Joey Tristan and Yami charged at Yukari and Bakura. Bakura reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife!

"What the heck?" Joey screamed stopping in his tracks befor running into Bakura's knife. "That's cheating!"

"You never said no weapons." Bakura said swinging the knife back and forth "Hold still for a second." Bakura said Joey continued to retreat backwards. While bakura tried to cut Joey Yukari and Yami were locked in a fist fight. One exchanging kicks and punches with one another.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Yukari asked still blocking Yami's attempts to hit her. Yukari gave a kick to the back of Yami's leg he winced a little but continued the fight.

"your one talk!" Yami exclaimed

the exchange of blows continued for a few minutes until Yukari kicked Yami's other leg. Yami winced again but the pain felt worse than before, Yami decided to grab Yukari's collar. She was about his height and light in weight so she was easier to lift. Yukari gave a sly smirk and giggled a little, Yami was taken back by her reaction. Yukari saw a chance while he was off guard.

Yukari quickly lifted her arms and knife handed both of Yami's arms them into his throat causing him to let out a small cry of pain. Yukari smiled she held up her hand holding up 3 fingers and counted down.

"Three,two, one." Yukari said smiling and Yami's arms and legs went limp and numb.

"what did you do?!" Yami exclaimed "It's called dead arm and dead leg. It's easy." Yukari explained folding her arms as Yami fell to the ground.

"Oh I also might have hit a pressure point." She said

"oops." She said sarcastically Yami tried hard to keep his eyes open but it didn't work he fell unconscious. She had won, and ran to assist Bakura.

It was a good thing yukari won when she did. She noticed Tristan with a large branch behind Bakura.

"Bakura look out!" Yukari shouted Bakura turned around and noticed Tristan, he almost moved but Joey held Bakura in place. Bakura was struck in the arm and let go of his knife.

"Ah! Why you little-" Bakura was about ro finish his sentence but was hit in the neck and he went limp.

yukar came up behind Joey and Tristan and slammed their heads together. She lifted Bakura and shook him a couple times.

"What happened here?" Came a deep but familiar voice. Yukari whipped her head around to see Malik.

"what are you doing here? And why is part of your uniform red?" Yukari asked Malik smirked

"Let's just say they owed me money." Malik said holding up a staff looking object. That was stained red.

"o...k..." Yukari said slowly. She shook Bakura a couple times again. "He got hit in the neck." Yukari explained

"Bakura. Get up." Yukari demanded but nothing happened. Marik and Ryou had woken up Yugi and ran over.

"what happened to him?" Yugi asked "he kind of got hurt." Yukari said she tapped the side of Bakura's face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ow. Talk about a pain in the neck." he said sitting up rubbing his neck with his hand.

"I thought you were dead." Malik said "Malik? What are you doing here?" Bakura asked standing up.

"Forget that. We're glad your ok." Marik said Yugi and Ryou nodded. "Yeah your my friend after all."

"sure squirt." Bakura said "who you calling squirt?" Yugi asked smiling. the school bell rang and the group panicked.

"Crap! Let's get out if here!" Ryou said they agreed and ran out of school quickly to the game shop.

time skip

once they got to The game shop They decided to listen to Yugi play the guitar.

Yugi played a nice tune and began to sing some simple lyrics.

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomarrow from this nightmare?"

he sang

(ps the song is called will I from the musical Rent)

Yukari couldn't help but sing along, but decided to overlap Yugi when he sang.

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomarrow from this nightmare?"

yukari had a mature alto voice. Yuhi had a middle voice. Suddenly Ryou chimed in, and he was surprisingly high.

"Will Iode my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomarrow from this nightmare?"

they all sang the final line as a three part harmony. "Ryou since when do you sing?" Yugi asked in shock.

"for a while. And since when do you play the guitar?" Ryou asked plucking one of the strings.

"For a while." He replied. "Marik actually plays the drums." Bakura said pointing to Marik.

"Bakura!" Marik said embarrassed "wait so you play instruments?" Yukari asked she started to get and idea.

"what about you Bakura?" Yugi asked "Bass guitar." He replied Yukari got excited "Yugi. I think I found our band." Yukari said happily

"What?" Ryou asked

"Band?" Marik asked

"I thought you were a solo artist." Bakura said they all knew she was a big j-pop star.

"I was but I decided to form a band and my producers loved the idea." She said happily.

"Hey where's Malik?" Yugi asked "I saw him walk off in a different direction. He doesn't stick around long." Bakura said "Oh"

anyway how about we go to the stadium I preformed at yesterday. They shouldn't have cleared too much of the stage yet. I'll give my manager a call." Yukari said and the room was filled with excited chatter.


	3. A performance name the band

**hi guys i hope your liking the story so far. Anyway I am setting a goal. I will try to get 3 or so reviews for any if the chapters so far. Also you can read my other story called a new girl and a new world.**

**enjoy**

Yukari got off the phone and was very happy.

"Good news guys. My manager just said that we could still use the stage, she'll be here any minute." Yukari said with delight. The others also looked very excited.

"This should be cool don't you think?" Ryou asked the others "Yeah." Marik said

"Sounds like it." Bakura said smiling

"this is what happens when you know Yukari." Yugi said smiling at his sister, although she was his sister, she looked a lot more like Yami, but had crimson eyes. She reminded him of Yami when he was kinder, it made Yugi happy to see his sister.

"But before we go I got to change out of this ugly uniform." Yukari said walking up stairs smiling the whole way up.

"Hey Yugi, if Yukari's your sister, how come you never got signed?" Marik asked curiously.

"I was asked but I was a bit too shy at the time." Yugi said putting his hand behind his head. Yukari then came down stairs. Her hair the same as usual, she was wearing red high waisted shorts with black boots and a leather tank top. She wore a few studded bracelets on each wrist and had a band around her right forearm.

"Tada." she said with a twirl so they could see the whole outfit. "Your family sure likes leather." Bakura said with a smirk on his face Yukari giggled a little.

"Yeah. I guess so." There was a knock on the door and a light voice.

"Yukari are you ready?" Came the quite voice. "Oh that's my manager. Come one you'll love her." Yukari said and they walked out to the front were they saw a limousine.

"Woah." Ryou said

"Yukari are these the soon to be members?" Asked a girl with long purple hair tied in a braid with front bangs. Her eyes were very dark purple to the point of almost being black.

"You bet. Everyone meet my manager, Miho Nosaka." Yukari said holding a hand in front of Miho.

"It's nice to meet you." Miho said kindly she looked at each and everyone of the boys and blushed a tad bit when she saw Bakura.

(oh come on who wouldn't?!")

"You can all take a seat we'll be to the stadium shortly." Miho said politely opening the limo door.

the seats were red leather and the carpeting of the floor was a nice soft satin."Wow, you bought all this?" Yugi asked "oh no. I keep my money in a savings account in case of emergencies this is just what the record companies money." Yukari said the others were kind if shocked at how normal Yukari was taking this whole thing. She had lived in this kind of setting for four years.

within about twenty minutes the gang had gotten to the domino stadium. It was huge, Yukari and the others stopped out of the limo still staring up at the scenery.

"This always gets my heart racing!" Yukari exclaimed thinking back to the first time she had ever preformed. Yugi was amazed that even though she took everything else so lightly, this was the one thing that made her more excited than anything.

as Yukari made her way on stage her smile got bigger. She was very excited, and anyone could tell. Bakura looked to one side of the stage were he saw a bass guitar. It was actually in great condition. Marik noticed the drums and smiled. And Yugi became extremely happy when he saw an electric guitar.

"Ok guys we should probably run a very quick sound check while Miho sets up." Yukari said the others agreed and hurried to the instruments.

"Yugi you and Ryou are standing further up." Yukari said pointing to the other microphones on either side of her.

"Were singing?!" Ryou asked nervously. "Yeah, you guys are really good. While Bakura and Marik play instruments Yugi can play and sing and we just sing." Yukari explained

"You'll do great Ryou." Marik said encouragingly Ryou smiled and nodded "ok." He said

Yukari walked close to the microphone she took a deep breath and let out a long note. the others knew she was good but they never heard that from Yukari. "Yugi your turn."

"Oh right." Yugi said he lowered his microphone to his height and adjusted the second one close to his guitar. He played a few chords and held a similar note but a little higher than Yukari.

"Wow Yugi. Hey Marik you and Bakura should try something." Ryou suggested the two nodded in agreement and Bakura strummed a few chords and Marik played his drums in different ways.

"Ryou your turn." Marik said Ryou started to blush yukari placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Ryou took a deep breath and held a long high note. It was amazing, it sort of sounded feminine.

"Ryou that was Amazing!" Yugi said excitedly, he couldn't beleive his friend could song like that.

"Ok." Yukari said Miho walked out with some sheet music, "This is a new so g Yukari just wrote. She was hoping she could sing it with a band." Miho said setting up a stand with sheet music next to everyone with lyrics.

"Thank you Miho." Yukari said "Your welcome. Now let's make some magic." She said Yukari nodded.

"Ready guys?" Yukari asked they nodded "one two three four." She counted and Marik Yugi and Bakura began to play. Then Yukari started to sing.

(the song is Hoshi no utai by kalafina.)

as the song progressed Yukari and Ryou would occasional trade places. Spinning on stage to ad a little flare to their performance. The song was givin occasional harmonies between the three singers.

As the song ended the ones who could stand up jumped quickly at the lady note. Miho clapped wildly.

"You guys are amazing. I think this band has a chance of making it big time." Miho said Yukari, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik all high five eachother while talking excitifly about the performance.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Ryou asked. They all stood there with puzzled faces until Yugi snapped his fingers "I got it! The sands of time." He said "I like that."

"good idea Yugi."

"Wekl then the sand of time it is."

**and so it begins.**

**ket me know if i should ad anything. And I own nothing for. Yugioh just my oc and the story line.**

**Bye**


	4. A plan shop for a look

**hey guys I'm back**

**Yami: man your lazy!**

**Me: I am not!**

**anyway on with the chapter**

Yukari's pov

I was so excited, my brother was going to be performing with me, as were some of his and my soon to be friends.

"Yugi your voice has gotten so much better over the years." I said complimenting Yugi's singing ability. I couldn't believe he was completely bullied in the years I was away.

"Thanks Yuka. That means a lot." Yugi said with a smile, Yuka was my nickname. Not many people called that though.

"So now that I have a band I Need to show you something highly important." I said I nodded to Miho, she nodded back getting the message and walked out for a minute.

all pov.

The group waited for Miho to return, when she did they noticed her holding a crown of some sort with the eye of Horus in the center.

"What is that?" Ryou asked "Its a millennium item." Yukari said the others stared in shock.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked in shock "How could there be an eighth item?" Marik asked Bakura stood there with a pondered look on his face and then snapped his fingers.

"I got it. When Kal Elna was attacked I had grabbed that item and buried it. I guess I had forgotten were I left it." He explained putting his head

"its called the millennium tiara. I got it as a gift when I preformed in Egypt." Yukari said

"That would explain it." Marik said Yukari took the tiara and placed it on her head.

"it somehow can inflict peoples emotions and thoughts." Yukari said "Or at least that's I remember the person told me." She explained trying to think back to that day.

"Wait a sec. Did you just say inflict emotion?" Bakura asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no I know that look." Ryou said Yugi and Marik nodded looking worried. Even Yukari looked a little nervous while Miho looked intrigued.

"Well we all hate Yami right?" Bakura asked "Yeah." Marik said folding his arms angrily

"He stapled my uniform to the school for a whole day!" Ryou said Yugi just nodded his head. They all started to see were this was going.

"So I think with that combined with the power of all our millennium items, we could actually get back at him." Bakura said smiling and folding his arms Marik and Ryou grinned at his idea Yugi's head at that.

"So... Revenge" Yukari asked smiling a little bit "You know it. I have a knack for revenge." Bakura bragged

"Yeah, maybe this revenge won't take over 4 years to accomplish." Marik said glaring at Bakura. Bakura growled and swatted Marik on the back if his head.

"Ow!" Marik exclaimed rubbing his head "Are you alright?" Ryou asked blushing slightly in the face. Marik nodded and smiles and Ryou smiled back.

"we'll all meet at the record company in a few days so get packin." Yukari said "What?" Yugi asked confused

"the record company is in Tokyo." Miho Said with a smile "It shouldn't take more than 3 hours to get there."

"Wow that sounds like fun. I've never been to Tokyo, I've been to Egypt though." Yugi said happily

"Trust me you'll love it. Well see you then sands of time." Yukari said and took Yugi by the hand and walked off as the rest waved off.

"Hey Bakura, that Miho chick was kind of cute huh?" Marik asked nudging Bakura in the arm. Bakura's cheeks turn a little red.

"Shut up Marik!" Bakura exclaimed "I don't have time for relationships." Bakura stated even Ryou wasnt buying what his old Yami had said. He gave a little smile.

"Are you sure Bakura?" Ryou interrogated

"Ryou, if you don't want me to kill you you'll shut up." Bakura growled turning red surprisingly Ryou wasn't intimated by his threat at all.

next Morning

Yukaris pov

I woke up the next day and saw my millennium tiara sitting on the dresser. I took it in my hands and traced the design with my index finger. It was cold but a very pretty object. I still didn't fully understand it, but since Yugi has an item too I guess I could always ask him.

"Morning Yuka" I heard Yugi said happily opening the door. I set down the tiara and smiled at him

"Hello brother." I said "Why so formal?" He asked giving me one of his playful faces. I jokingly shoved him but accidentally made him fall over.

"oops. Sorry Yugi." I said

"Your ok. So do you think we could... really you know...?" I finished his sentence for him

"Get back at Yami? Yes. as long as plans run smoothly." I explained he seemed skittle sad thinking about it. Placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled sincerely.

"Look Yugi. Personally I don't know how were going to get back at him but I know he'll realize what and idiot he us when he see you in the stage performing your little heart out." I said he smiled at me.

"Thanks Yuka." He said and put me in a bear hug.

"No problem. hey I have a great idea. I'll take you shopping to give you a nice look for when we go to Tokyo." I said having a great plan. Yugi can't face big producers in a uniform He wore to school.

time skip

We got to a mall that I didn't despise. so I looked around a few shops and chose out things I knew Yugi would wear. I smiled at my choices and I gave them to Yugi and led him to a dressing room.

The out fits were fantastic. I know Yugi liked leather, so I bought him leather pants with black shoes and a white tank top, he also wore a scarf and a hat.

Time skip

After I got some new clothes and Yugi too I helped Yugi pack his bag. I had most of my clothes back in Tokyo anyway. After that I put on my new favorite outfit. I wore a black skirt with short boots and red arm sleeves(arm version of leg warmers ) Along with a chain belt and my hair in a ponytale.

"Yugi are you ready to go?" I asked he nodded his head "Yeah I'm ready." He said happily he looked really excited to go to Tokyo. I knew he was going to love Tokyo and life in stage.

**Finished at last!**

**Yami: took you long enough.**

**Yami shut up please shut up.**

**anyway please let me know if I should fix anything and don't forget to comment and like this story. **


End file.
